fcifandomcom-20200223-history
Campaign for Document Freedom
Campaign for Document Freedom. "Previous proprietary document formats have become difficult or impossible to read within little more than a decade. There is no reason to believe this trend will not continue if allowed so to do. Without open standards for our documents we are likely to inflict a 'digital dark-age' on our descendants when they discover that they are unable to read any of the sources for their history, such as Government records, acts of Parliament, property title deeds, scientific research papers, and family histories. They will not forgive us if we fail to act to protect them now, but instead allow another generation of poorly specified proprietary standards to become widely adopted." - from UKUUG press release Why Document Freedom? We live in an age in which paper documents increasingly get replaced by electronic records. Document freedom is fundamental for your documents to outlive the application you are currently using and allows you to choose and change applications freely. Document Freedom and Democracy Electronic records kept today include records of your government, such as tax and legal records or minutes of parliamentary proceedings. Making sure that such records remain in the control of the government is essential for a functioning democracy. The same is true for all interactions between citizens and their government, which should never depend on monopolies or on the proprietary product of a single company. How to achieve Document Freedom? Make a stand by saving your documents in ODF today. If your application does not support ODF, get one of the ODF supported applications like OpenOffice.org, KOffice, AbiWord, etc Events Candle Light Vigil for Document Freedom The Candle light vigil demands India to appeal ISO approval of ooxml based on its comments and no vote. We also demands the Department of IT to draft a clear national policy for the use of Free standards for data storage. This programme is planned as a starting point for various events & awareness campaigns on Document freedom. When: 15 April 2008, 6pm Where: Near Corporation Circle, In front of the Townhall, Bengaluru We request all user to #do not send attachments in proprietary formats like .doc, .xls, .ppt #We request people not to pollute their friends computers and the internet with unethically encoded documents. #inform the users that they do not have right to decode the documents they themselves have written, if they use proprietary software #distribute open office cds, containing apps with source code for windows. #distribute live cds. Contacts: '' *pravi dot a at gmail dot com 998six34856five *anivar at movingrepublic dot org 080-234three56zero6 /944nine0099zero8 *Vikram Vincent vincentvikram at swatantra dot org -- 9448810822 Participate in online discussions at fsug-bangalore mailing list On Barcamp Bangalore 6 Anivar Aravind announced a session on '''Technopolitrics:The ooxml way , An Observation on ISO's banana standard' on Barcamp Bangalore 6 When: 19th and 20th April Where: BCB6 Summer Edition, Indian Institute of Management, Bangalore. Open Letter to Wipro, Infosys and TCS * FOSSMeet Team, NIT Calicut Open Letter on the Notice Board Resources * Say No to Microsoft Offfff---ice broken standard * Document Freedom Day Articles/Blogs India Specific * India's comments on BRM to ISO * Policy challenges for “Open Standards” * Microsoft files complaint on OOXML vote to apex office and Ministry of Consumer Affairs * is ooxml really open? * India votes NO for OOXML International * UKUUG seeks legal advice on BSI's OOXML decision * Six questions to national standardisation bodies * FSFE concerned about quality of standardisation process * EU investigating OOXML vote * Microsoft's ISO win may worsen antitrust woes * DE: German Foreign Ministry will not use ISO OOXML Campaigners # Praveen A # Anivar Aravind # Renuka Prasad B # Vidya Shankar M H # Baswaraj Ningashetty # Chandra shekar B # Chandrashekar B H # Soumya M D # Kishore A # Sharath Shashidhar # Jay Kiran # Pradeep # Nischal # Subramanyam # Keshav # Komal Saraff # Kadambini # Jayatheertha # hitha # Manjunath Maruthi # Farahn khan # Imtiyaz Quazi # ArunKumar N Shiva # Muneeb Ahmed # Sudheendra ghorpade # Narash J # Nagaraja y # Rajaram K # Venkatram G R # RadhaKrishna # Raghwvendra Singh # Nabakamal Das # Ramesh Sheelvant # Shah Naresh # Shah Bhavesh # Mahipal Kamanchi # Reddy Krishna # Sandeep Harkude # Srinath P # Shumba Rai # Sony KOyalkar # Mangala K S # Vinayka Hampiholli # Vijaya # Sushmitha # Suhas D P # Aman Kumar # Ali Azgar # Manali mankad # chandrashekar # Chandan C # Udaya krishana P # Rashmi S Bhat # Shwetha G # Pavan Kumar # Ashok Kumar 17:10, 12 April 2008 (UTC) # Shyam k